My Average Heart
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Una chica solitaria, un chico sin interés, ellos dos juntos, una conversación, algo que despierta en su corazón, algo que estaba durmiendo entre ellos, pero que al fin despierta y consigue que cada uno tenga medio corazón del otro.


**Un One-shot mío y de Shadow33"**

** Para quien tenga curiosidad, no he roto con Kevin ni me ha engañado, solo me apetecia hacerlo jajajaj (para quien quiera saberlo solo) Bueno espero que os guste mucho :) **

**My Average Heart**

****Indignación? Claro que sí, se sentía idiota por haber cumplido todo lo que le dijo a él, ella podía ser mala si se lo proponía, pero no... Noah tenia que ser la buena, resoplo hondo, aquel parque quedaría destrozado si se ponía a juguetear con sus poderes, ella resoplo lentamente.

-Si hubiese alguien, que despertase algo en mi, si hubiese alguien que me amase...-

Dirigió su vista a la fuente... ojala Shado... espera, Shadow... ¿ibas a decir Shadow, Noah? Se empezó a ruborizar rapidamente, ella de verdad tenia sentimientos por Shadow, es verdad ellos dos... habían pasado mucho juntos, se habían echo grandes amigos.

Supongo que su aplicación a su objetivo y a derrotar a Eggman era demasiado como para no juntarse.

-Uf... si supiera que siento por ti...

Caminaba por aquellas calles, todo demasiado adornado, solo era una estúpida fiesta sin sentido.

Entonces lo vio, Kevin... ese erizo rojo que nunca le cayo bien. Estaba, espera un momento, el esta con Noah que demonios hace besando a esa estúpida repelente de Naylina.

-no permitiré que le hagan daño a Noah-

Shadow comenzó a correr hacia el, lo golpeo con fuerza haciendo que callese lejos de Naylina.

-Debería darte vergüenza, tu que juraste honor a la capitana de los Space Dark, morreándote con su novio... solo me hace ver lo buena amiga y cadete que eres-

Naylina solo bajo la cabeza, supuso que era por arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- grito Kevin acercándose a Shadow.

-¿Qué qué demonios me pasa?- Shadow hizo una risa casi maligna -TU QUE PRESUMÍAS DE NOAH, TE VAS MORREANDO POR AHÍ CON LA PRIMERA QUE SE TE OFRECE, DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA, ELLA ES MARAVILLOSA, ES UNA CHICA INTELIGENTE, BUENA Y COMPLETAMENTE PERFECTA, QUE ES LO QUE NO TIENE? TIENES QUE QUERERLA- grito furioso.

-Yo y ella no estamos echos el uno para el otro... me arrepiento de haberla engañado, pero... ella y yo no seguimos juntos-

Los ojos de Shadow se contrajeron al oír esas palabras

_ella y yo ya no seguimos juntos..._

Conocía a Noah, ella no estaría bien, tendría que encontrarla antes de que hiciese alguna tontería como crear un temporal por jugar con el viento, inconscientemente sin saber lo que hace, los cambios de humor consiguen descontrolara...

-Shadow... ella te necesita, tu la quieres no? Aprovecha, estoy seguro de que, podrás enamorarla- un guiño y elevo su pulgar, estúpido Faker Rojo.

Shadow se fue de allí, pero no sin antes pegarle un puñetazo.

-Vuelves a hacer eso y...

-¿Qué? esa por engañar a Noah, como vuelvas a acercarte a ella para engañarla te mataré-

Kevin simplemente trago saliva, por primera vez Shadow le dio miedo... esa mirada de furia contenida que si hacia un movimiento parecía que iba a explotarle en la cara.

Noah... donde estas?

Se repitió Shadow a si mismo... Noah frecuentaba, la casa de Amy donde vivía, una pradera de flores lejos de Green Hill, el parque nacional, el taller de Tails y la montaña de Creos.

Noah era orgullosa a su vez, odiaba que la viesen débil, aspecto igual que Amy, por eso no iría a casa de Amy y menos al taller de Tails.

Estaba seguro de que no se iría a una pradera donde pasaba mucho tiempo con Kevin.

Solo le quedaban el parque y la montaña de Creos, simplemente opto por un "chaos control" para ir a la montaña.

-Nada... vacio, entonces... el parque.

Shadow se teletransporto nuevamente a unos metros del parque para hacer un encuentro "casual" por si ella se pensaba mal, aunque... realmente el debería decírselo, debería contarle que la ama, que poco a poco en estos diez meses ha robado su corazón.

Por favor... la forma de vida perfecta hablando de cursiladas del amor, pero esa eriza de púas rosas con pequeños tramos avioletadas, su figura delgada y formada, siempre preparada para explorar, moverse y llevar al mismo tiempo ropa sexy.

Llego al parque, para verla allí sentada en la fuente, con un vestido.

-Wow...- dijo en un susurro.

Aquel vestido era de color morado, palabra de honor con un fruncido muy mono, unas botas negras que hacían unas piernas más grandes, también se fijo en una chaqueta en sus manos.

Se acercó a ella, ella no pareció notarle, estaría sumida en sus pensamientos, se notaba que había llorado, sus ojos estaban inchados y rojos.

-Si no te pones la chaqueta enfermarás- dijo al fin.

Noah le miro con esos ojos negros y rojos, que parecían hipnotizar se perdió en ellos por un instante pero pareció despertar al oírla hablar.

-Da igual, peor que ahora, no estaré-

-Noah...

-¿Ya no soy Rose 2?- pregunto con la mirada al frío suelo nevado.

-Por hoy...-

Ella esbozo una sonrisa.

-Sabes que yo no soy experto en consuelo, más bien soy una máquina de matar-

-Eres mucho más que eso- susurro casi inaudible, pero Shadow lo oyó y se sonrojo.

Aparto la mirada disimuladamente.

-Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo aquí me tienes, y sigo insistiendo en que te pongas la chaqueta-

-Sí mamá- dijo simpaticamente.

-HUMPFT- gruño un poco molesto por el ultimo comentario de la eriza de ojos bicolores.

-Gracias... por hacer que mi corazón se haya calmado- dijo Noah para cerrar sus ojos.

-Um... no he echo mucho, pero de nada-

El silencio llegó, parecía que no hacían falta palabras sus respiraciones cálidas y solitarias hacían de la noche un lugar mucho más caliente y dulce.

Shadow observaba a Noah en silencio y esta parecía notarlo.

-Shadow...-

-¿sí?- pregunto respondiendo a su llamado.

-No me mires-

-¿uh?- dijo Shadow sin entender a que venia ese comportamiento de la eriza.

-Estoy fea, mis ojos están... ABURR...

-Claro Noah...- dijo para acercarse sutilmente a ella, causando un sonrojo al darse cuenta de que se habia acercado.

-Siempre estas guapa- Con su mano retiro un mechón de pelo de su cara para poder mirarla.

Noah solo se ruborizo más.

-Te invito a tomar algo- dijo Shadow levantándose.

-¿a-a q-ué?- pregunto nerviosamente.

-Un chocolate... es perfecto para la noche buena.

-Um... de acuerdo, me hará entrar en calor.

Shadow se dio cuenta de que aun no se había puesto la chaqueta.

-Noah...

-Ups... la chaqueta-

Se vistió sutilmente y le sonrió dulcemente, los dos se fueron de allí.

Su corazón latía a mil... la ponía nerviosa, mucho... Shadow se acercaba a ella y ella no sabía porque su corazón se aceleraba tanto, sus labios le pedían un beso, sus manos una caricia y su cuerpo pegarse a el.

-Uf...

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Shadow.

-EH? ah no tranquilo.

Los dos se sentaron. Noah no sabía el porque de que Shadow hubiese venido a socorrerla... quizá el siente lo mismo que ella... pero espera... ¿que sientes tú Noah?

Que sientes cuando estas con Shadow?

"Un cosquilleo incesante, que me comprende, que es guapo, maravillosamente amable conmigo, que congeniamos, que podemos compartirlo todo, su confianza es incesante, es Shadow, es muy importante para mi el... me gusta" pensó.

Noah se ruborizo ante lo que su corazón y su mente habían confesado.

-¿Sabes que me paso?-

-Sí-

Noah se quedo callada. El lo sabía, por eso se había quedado con ella.

-gracias- susurro aun más suave sin que el pudiese oírlo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Le encontré abrazado con Naylina... Le pegué por tus sentimientos, me cuesta admitirlo pero estaba preocupado y decidí buscarte-

Su corazón latió a mas de 1000 por hora, su mente procesaba las frases

_Estaba preocupado._

_Le pegue por tus sentimientos._

_Decidí buscarte._

__Él... la había buscado, había pegado por ella. Un sonrojo y una sonrisa de calidez la inundaron.

-Gracias de verdad, sin ti... yo no sabría que hacer... gracias Shadow.

Abrazo a Shadow suavemente, al principio no obtuvo respuesta y se desilusiono pero poco a poco como un movimiento mecánico de un robot el coloco sus brazos al rededor de la eriza rosa.

Lágrimas de Noah calleron sobre Shadow, si ella quería a Shadow, pero el dolor de aquella traición le dolía aun.

-No llores, estoy aquí, para ti-

-Snif... yo... snfi tu... snf quiero... snff Shadow-

Shadow rio muy suavemente.

-No se que has dicho-

Noah rió también pero aun soltando lágrimas.

Bebieron lo que quedaba de sus chocolates y Shadow pagó.

-Vamos a dar un paseo o te llevo a casa?-

-paseemos...

Noah no quería separarse de él. Pero... tenía que hablar de lo que había empezado a sentir.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, hasta la llegada a un acantilado, una roca grande en la que se sentaron para quedarse mirando al mar.

-Shad/No- los dos empezaron a pronunciar el nombre del otro.

-Tu primero- dijeron a la vez.

Rieron al mismo tiempo.

-No tu- rieron de nuevo al darse cuenta de que habían vuelto a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Shadow miro a Noah, y Noah le asintió para que hablase.

-Prefiero que hables tú, las damas primero, recuerda.

-Ok...-

Los nervios lo atacaban, iba a confesarle sus sentimientos, pero estaba seguro de que habría un rechazo, completamente nervioso escucho a Noah intentar buscar las palabras idóneas, "pero... ¿por qué esta tan nerviosa? ¿qué será eso que me tiene que decir?".

-Yo... esto... es difícil de decir em... esto...

Shadow observaba que se le hacia difícil decir algo, pero ella parecía decidida a hacerlo así que simplemente se quedo callado esperando pacientemente sin presiones hacia ella.

-Es la primera vez que me siento tan vulnerable y tímida, menuda situación.

"Y que lo digas" pensó para si Shadow.

-Bueno, siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesitaba sin importar el qué, el cuándo y el dónde, y llevo toda la noche queriendo decirte algo... yo me siento... genial cuando estas conmigo, cuando te me acercas mi... mi corazón se acelera, me ruborizo a todas tus palabras, esto lleva aquí demasiado, creo que te quiero.

Shadow abrió los ojos, "¿eso era un me gustas?" se pregunto mentalmente.

-Yo... también siento loo mismo-

-¿Uh?- ella se giro para verlo.

-Sí, también te quiero-

-MY AVERAGE HEART!- le grito ella.

-Mi medio corazón- contesto él.

Noah rodeo con sus brazos a Shadow con lágrimas incesantes cayendo de sus ojos. Era un podemos estar juntos que los dos habían deseado en secreto.

-te quiero Shad-

-Te quiero Noah-

Un beso cálido.

Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno, no dijeron nada, simplemente no hacía falta, podrían estar así toda la noche, porque en este momento las palabras sobran, sus manos agarradas viendo al amanecer.

-Shadow... somos cursis...

-Sí... pero el amor hace hacer tonterías-

Noah saca la lengua de asco.

Shadow se rie ante la acción -Si quieres nos vamos y nos vemos poco-

-NOOOO!-

-Ves... el amor...

-Tsk... malo.

-Te quiero Noah-

La rodea por la cintura y la besa en la frente.

-Y yo a ti tambien Shadow...-

Lo rodea con sus brazos y si inclina para apoyarse en su pecho. Su corazón late, es una melodía solo para ella.

-Feliz noche buena, Shadow, que todos tus deseos se cumplan...-

-Feliz noche buena Noah, ya se han cumplido, espero que los tuyos también-

-Sí, todos se han echo realidad, solo falta uno.

-¿Cuál?-

-Besame- y así lo hace, la rodea con sus brazos y la besa, Noah envuelve el cuello de Shadow correponde el beso y deja que su deseo se cumpla.

**Shadow:** Porque doy gracias por estar junto a ella ahora, por poder besarla, por que ella ahora sabe lo que siento y es correspondido...

**Noah:** Mira que no me esperaba que esto fuese a pasar, pero me alegro de haberle dicho lo que siento, estos sentimientos dormidos, el y yo juntos, te quiero Shadow... espero poder estar así contigo mucho más.

**¿Que os ha gustado?**

**Tenia ganas de hacer un Shadoah! jajjajajaj pero bueno ya se sabe como es todo esto del amor...**

**Un beso dejadme**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**W**

**S**


End file.
